Conventionally, there has been known a multifunction printer having a plurality of functions such as a copy function, a scan function, a print function, and a FAX sending and receiving function in combination. Recently, such a multifunction printer has been connected with a PC (personal computer) etc. via a communications network and carries out various processes. That is, an application running on a PC and a function of a multifunction printer are combined with each other so that the multifunction printer operates as a part of a total application system. This allows easily constructing a flexible service in which a function of the multifunction printer and a function of the PC are combined with each other appropriately.
In order to construct such a service, Patent Literature 1 discloses a multifunction printer including an external API section having a function of receiving data including an image process request, converting the data into a command corresponding to an API (Application Program Interface) of a control layer, and sending the command to the control layer.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a multifunction printer control system including a multifunction printer and a control device for transmitting a control instruction to the multifunction printer via a communications network. In this multifunction printer control system, data of an operation window is transmitted from the control device to the multifunction printer with use of HTTP. In response to an instruction entered via the operation window, the control device transmits a control command to the multifunction printer with use of SOAP, and the multifunction printer carries out a function corresponding to the control command.